Seon Sujin
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. ---- The Sorting Quiz A. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please italicize the answer.) 1. What are you looking forward to learning at Hogwarts the most? :A. Transfiguration :B. Magical Creatures :C. Hexes & Jinxes :D. The castle's secret areas 2. Pick one: :A. Stars :B. Moon 3. If flowers adapted their scent to attract the unwary, what would it smell of in order to lure you in? :A. Parchment :B. Freshly baked bread :C. A crackling log fire :D. The Sea 4. Pick one: :A. Dawn :B. Dusk 5. Four boxes are placed before you. Which one do you open? :A. The ornate one, promising secret knowledge and unbearable temptation :B. The small, tortoiseshell box, embellished in gold, with a small, squeaking creature :C. The small, pewter box that reads "I only open for the worthy" :D. The gleaming black box marked with Merlin's rune 6. Pick one: :A. White :B. Black 7. What road tempts you the most? :A. The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings :B. The wide, sunny, grassy lane :C. The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods :D. The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley 8. Pick one: :A. Forest :B. River 9. What scares you most? :A. Speaking in such a silly voice, people will laugh at you and mock you :B. Waking up and realizing your family & friends don't know you :C. An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room where you're locked :D. Standing on top of something high, without anything to stop you from falling 10. It's late, you're walking alone, and hear a peculiar cry you believe has a magical source. What do you do? :A. Wait for developments, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate spells :B. Draw your wand & stand your ground :C. Draw your wand & search for the source :D. Proceed with caution, keep a hand on the concealed wand, and keep an eye out ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. It must be at least two paragraphs long, seven sentences each. Sujin is characterized by her aloof, detached ways. Silence is the name of her game. She rejects everything that reeks of familiarity. Sujin doesn't even bother to call people by their first names. He openly talks shit, and doesn't really care if people hear him. He will fight anyone who has a problem with him, and is a straight savage. His quietness and low identity has helped him learn things about people that otherwise would be missed, and he has no problem quietly judging people from afar. Don't like him? He doesn't care, and once you've found a way into his dislike zone, he'll probably ignore you. Other main traits include his moodiness and stubbornness. In whatever it is, Seo-Eon is dedicated and finishes everything that he has started. He's very strong-willed and it takes a lot of reason and persuasion to get him to change his mind, if he even wants to. He doesn't stop doing anything just because someone doesn't like it, and it's truly only up to him whether he does something or not. He's direct about everything and doesn't think to sugarcoat words at all, and he expects the same in return. Pretty words don't do him much at all. He doesn't relax easily, and you can pretty much always find him working, somewhere, someplace. However, as a friend, he is very loyal, patient and reliable. He doesn't leave people easily if he knows he can trust them well, and helps them out whenever. Whenever Seo-Eon says he’ll do something, he keeps their word. He's considerably less of an asshole around his friends, and around people he trusts, you might even see the fun-loving part of him, if it ever gets out. Most of the time, Seo-Eon suffers from his unknown past. It's his one chink in the cold armor he's built for himself. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? It must be at least three paragraphs long, seven sentences each. Seon Seo-Eon came out of nowhere. Literally. At the age of six, he was found wandering the streets of Busan in pajamas, blanket, and a stuffed animal, and no one has been able to figure out where he came from and who he is, including Seo-Eon himself. All he remembers of his past is that his name was Seo-Eon, and limited, nameless, memories, including one of a long-haired woman with a yellow sweater talking on the phone, and a man with a thick blue jacket kissing him on the head. An investigation was launched, both in the Muggle and Wizarding world, and soon an abandoned apartment was found in Incheon, which was mostly bare except for a single moving picture of a baby boy which simply said "Seo-Eon. 2nd Birthday. 2014.09.18". For some strange reason, no one could remember anyone ever living there, and search into birth certificates all over the country for a baby boy named Seo-Eon born on the 18th of September in 2012 searched up nothing. It's like the boy never existed, but the moving picture proved he was of magical birth and since no one had reported a missing child or family member, the case was closed and Seo-eon was declared an orphan. He was taken to an orphanage and after his first display of magic a year later, was quickly adopted by the Seon family - He was taken to an magical orphanage and after his first display of magic a year later, was quickly adopted by the Seon family - Tae-Young and his wife Ha-Yoon, both wizards with two children, Hye-Young and Hyo-Shin. Seo-Eon adjusted to the family well, though the mystery surrounding his appearance was still there, with Tae-Young and Ha-Yoon referencing it from time to time. Nevertheless, Seo-Eon fit in well with their family, and it helped that he bore some resemblance to the family. By the time Seo-Eon was 12, he was in his first year at the South Korean Institure of the Art of Spellcraft, with Hyo-Shin in his sixth year and Hye-Young abroad, working in New York City for a publishing company. Then they got the news - it has been a rainy evening and Tae-Young, being muggle-born, had hailed a cab for the both of them, but the car in back of them just happened to be going too fast and spun out of control... The plan was made that Seo-Eon and Hyo-Shin would stay with family until Hye-Young could have them live with her, and Seo-Eon would start going to the Ilvermorny when Hyo-Shin started his classes. Seo-Eon tried to enjoy his remaining year, but it became evident that Seo-Eon had become a boy angry at the world. It didn't help that his powers as a seer were starting to develop, and he found himself knowing things that would happen in the future. Seo-Eon entered IAM with a sarcastic attitude to life. He played the part of being nice but with sarcastic tendencies, and he was vocal about everything. Why did everyone seem to leave him? First, it was his family that he never knew, then it was his adoptive parents, and when Hyo-Shin graduated and decided it was better for him to abroad, he took it lightly on the outside, but was very deeply hurt on the inside. Seo-Eon has spent two years at Ilvermorny, mostly keeping to himself, and for the next two, he intends to keep it that way. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! She is modeled by Im Nayeon of TWICE 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important characters from the Harry Potter Universe!) : Unknown 5) Does your character have any special abilities? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of a magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) : Seer 6) What year is your character in? : Fifth Year 7) The Sorting Hat has been known to take house preference into consideration. If your character could select one house they believe they are best suited for, what would it be and why? ---- OOC Questions B. Whilst the first two questions will not affect the character's house (and are mandatory), the others are designed specifically to help users come up with their character's ideal job (and are optional). 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. Ten characters, one exotic semi-active character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? If you do have exotic characters, please list both the name and the type of exotic. Remember you are only allowed one of each type with the exception of nymphs. 3) What would people who know your character well say they're really good at? 4) What do they really want to avoid in their future job/career? Do they hate working in an office? Do they hate the field? 5) Aside from family and peers, what motivates your character the most in life? What drives their passion? 6) Where does your character's weaknesses lie? 7) Wand cores and woods speak volumes about a person's character. What is your character's wand? Why does it answer to them? Comments Category:Unsorted ----